Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2
Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2 is a 2013 American live-action/hand-drawn animated comedy fantasy adventure film based on the animated television series Greeny Phatom, created by Robert Stainton, and a sequel to the 2002 animated film Greeny Phatom: The Movie. It was directed by Terry Ward, one of the writers of the first film, and written by Stainton and Gabriel Garcia. The film stars the regular television cast (Robert Stainton, Billy Crystal, Jason Lee, James Clayton, Owen Wilson, Geo G., Tony Daniels, Tom Kenny and Martin Sherman), reprising their respective roles from the series and the previous film, with guest appearances by Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link and Drew Adkins as Arthur Read. The film was produced by 20th Century Fox Animation, Sony Wonder, Sesame Workshop, DHX Media and Film Roman and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film was released in 2D and 3D formats on August 23, 2016. The film received generally positive reviews and proved to be a box office success, earning $365 million on a budget of $73 million. Plot Cast *Robert Stainton as Little Guy and Santed Sailor *Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link *James Clayton and Owen Wilson as Little Guy 2 *Geo G. as Geo Guy *Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson *Tom Kenny as Green Bob and Lucas Guy *Billy Crystal as Doctor *Tony Daniels as Little Guy 3 *Martin Sherman as Green Bob 2 *Drew Adkins as Dark Little Guy *Ulises Tobar as Gree Guy *Tara Strong as Toon Zelda *Georgia Denney as Little Girl Production After the release of Greeny Phatom The Movie in 2002, Robert Stainton confirmed that they might work on a Greeny Phatom movie sequel. In late 2009, The New York Times reported that the Greeny Phatom team were developing a sequel to Greeny Phatom: The Movie. In 2011, it was first announced under the title of "Untitled Greeny Phatom sequel". Other titles that had been considered include, among others Greeny Phatom: The Second Film, Greeny Phatom The Movie: The Sequel and Greeny Phatom 2: Little Guy and The Mystery to New York (before getting split apart). The film was originally going to be fully animated, but the executives at Fox made it into a live-action/animated movie instead. Music Olaf Henderson was hired to compose the film's orchestral score, replacing composer of the first Greeny Phatom film David Newman. The original soundtrack album was released by Warner Bros. Records in the United States on July 30, 2013 on CD, Vinyl, and digital download. Varèse Sarabande handled distribution of the score from Henderson. Release Originally, the film was set to be released on November 9, 2012, but was pushed back to July 6, 2013 to avoid competition with Lincoln, but was later changed to July 18, 2013. In December 2012, it was finally set for a release on August 23, 2013, with Little Guy and The Mystery to New York, a Greeny Phatom spin-off, taking its place. The film was accompanied by an original animated short film by Robert Stainton and Terry Ward, Crazy Nuts. Promotional television spots for the movie featured the song "Stupid Grin" by Dragonette. Home media Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2 was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on November 14, 2013. Reception Box office Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2 was a box office success, earning $365 million on a budget of $73 million. Critical reception Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2 recieved generally positive reviews from critics and audiences. The film scored a 80% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The critical consensus states, "Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2 manages to up the ante in regards to its story while maintaining the signature charm from both the show and the first movie." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale. Sequel Category:Movies Greeny Phatom: The Sequel Movie